


Frustrations lead to something else

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [36]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Yonekuni see’s Shirou frustrated and decides to  try to make him feel better, unaware that he may just be wrong.





	Frustrations lead to something else

He could hear the sound of frustration coming from the bedroom just down the hall. Trying to focus on what he was watching, it was a second sound followed by a loud thud against the wall, he found himself moving quickly.

Looking into the bedroom that he shared with his lover, he caught the worrying of a bottom lip as Shirou stared down at the floor. He didn’t hear the wolf speak, only a whoosh of air that resembled a sigh, watching the male lay back against the bed. The slight bump along the heavyweight’s waist, a symbol of the future that he planned with Shirou.

When he was sure that Shirou was sleeping or at least closing his eyes, he leaned further into the room. Keeping his hands on the door jam, he caught sight of the small pile of clothes that littered the floor. Biting his lip, glancing from the clothes to back to Shirou before withdrawing and closing the door quietly behind him.

He knew his partner was frustrated with the changes of his body. Clothes that used to fit were now too snug to wear, heat that Shirou couldn’t shake off. Karen had told him once before or maybe it was two times since he didn’t pay attention, that Shirou’s body was changing to accommodate the child.

Hormones that were usually reserved for women were now coursing its way inside Shirou. Temporarily for the baby, it still made the canine snappish at times and more than just a little down. Determined, he grabbed his wallet before leaving the apartment. Glancing up at the summer sky and the darkening clouds with the hopes that the rumbling sounds he heard, rain would hold until he got back.

~

Bags in hand, he stood outside the door and cursed himself for not grabbing his key. Just as he started to shift the bags, the door opened and gray eyes that he knew so well peered up at him.

“Oh, there you are. You left without saying anything,” Shirou commented softly as he stood back, allowing him to step into the room, “I was a little worried since you didn’t say anything.”

As the door closed, he caught the exhaustion on his lover’s face and shook his head. With both the exams for their college classes and the pregnancy were taking a toll on Shirou.

“Come here,” his voice gruff, pulling Shirou into his arms one the bags that he had been carrying were set aside, “it’s okay, you know.” He tried to comfort the tired canine, letting his fingers slip through soft hair while arms crept around his sides and the embrace that he knew enveloped him.

~

“Oh, Yonekuni,” words whispered as Shirou leaned back against him, resting his head on his shoulder, “you didn’t have to go out and get me something.” The gentle hand on his arm and while the summer heat hit the city, his body readily accepted the heat that Shirou’s body offered him. After all, he could drown himself in what Shirou offered and never get enough.

“Well, I saw were frustrated with unable to fit in your clothes-” His words came to a halt at the light laughter.

“Oh, I’m not having any problems with fitting into my clothes. I guess you saw me frustrated. Well,” he watched as Shirou peered up at him through his bangs, “I was frustrated because I forgot to ask for a box to put the clothing in. I guess you saw the clothing on the ground. I accidentally knocked the clothing I got you for your birthday off the bed and nearly tripped over my feet.”

Heat crept up his cheeks in embarrassment for jumping to conclusions. Feeling as though he made a fool of himself, he turned his head away so the wolf wouldn’t see his embarrassment and shame. The sound of a bowl being set aside before the figure in his arms turned around. Lips that were cold from the ice cream that Shirou had been eating trailed up his neck while fingers gently turned his head.

“Don’t be like that, Yonekuni. While you were wrong about what I was frustrated with, but the gesture you made was sweet.” Parting his lips for the curious tongue, rumbling from his chest at the taste of Shirou and the lingering taste of the ice cream his lover had been eating. ”Really, the gesture was sweet and the gentle way you’ve been around me has been making this much easier to handle.”

Missing the taste of Shirou as the male pulled back, slipping off the couch to kneel on the floor. Hands that had been holding his head dropped to his legs, rubbing along the cloth of his jeans. ”Really sweet, that I want to treat you in my own special way. Think of this as a early birthday present.” He barely caught the knowing look that Shirou gave him while hands teased him to hardness. Biting his lip, he could only watch as Shirou treated him.


End file.
